


Bend but not Break

by frizz22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Gen, surprise i found another witch to write about XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: Coven rules stated that any witch seeking above their station would be stopped, unfailingly and painfully. These rules and spells existed for the safety of others, unsanctioned magic could expose them and lead to more witch hunts; or so the elders claimed.But... Agathawasn’tstopped.The grimoires called to her, singing her name in achingly beautiful whispers only she could hear. And when Agatha answered the call, they opened easily to her caresses of their leather covers and bindings. No rules immobilized her, no alarms sounded, and no pain laced through her to deter her from future attempts.So, itwasn’tbreaking the rules.Not when the rulesallowedit. Not when the spells meant to keep her from the advanced grimoires bent and flexed under her fingers, permitting her to absorb all the knowledge her heart desired.And it desired so, so very much.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Bend but not Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know almost nothing about this character beyond what was in the show, and some of what I read on Wikipedia. So, if any of it isn’t complaint, welp, that’s why it’s fanfic.

It wasn’t breaking the rules, not really. 

The coven elders would say otherwise, of course, claim she was too young and unqualified to be researching such things... but how else would she ever figure out how to control the power _thundering_ through her if all they ever did was hold her back? 

It wasn’t as though she were doing anything forbidden; or at least anything unforgivable. 

She just wanted to learn. 

Her mother always stated knowledge was just as powerful as magic if applied properly... so was it really so wrong? 

So wrong for her to soothe the ache for more when her lessons left her bored and residual magic crackling through her veins when it wasn’t used to it’s fullest potential? 

Agatha didn’t think so. 

And really, if she truly wasn’t supposed to access information in the grimoires above her age and station, why did the rules not prevent her from it? 

Coven rules stated any witch seeking above their station would be stopped, unfailingly and painfully. These rules and spells existed for the safety of others, unsanctioned magic could expose them and lead to more witch hunts; or so the elders claimed.

But... Agatha _wasn’t_ stopped. 

The grimoires called to her, singing her name in achingly beautiful whispers only she could hear. And when Agatha answered the call, they opened easily to her caresses of their leather covers and bindings. No rules immobilized her, no alarms sounded, and no pain laced through her to deter future attempts. 

So, it wasn’t **breaking** the rules. 

Not when the rules _allowed_ it. Not when the spells meant to keep her from the advanced grimoires bent and flexed under her fingers, permitting her to absorb all the knowledge her heart desired. 

And it desired so, so very much. 

Desired to learn all there was, to finally discover how to use the power swirling and crashing inside her. 

It wasn’t lack of control, as mother often chastised, that caused Agatha's abilities to fluctuate. No... she knew. _Knew_ it was because they refused to teach her in the way she _needed_. Agatha wasn’t like the other witches in her coven, wasn’t attuned to their channels of magic. When she tried to explain this, explain why she struggled and excelled with no particular pattern, they laughed at her, then insulted her. 

Arrogant. 

That was the word her mother used, a sneer curling her lips as the other elders lifted their chins in agreement. She was arrogant in thinking she was different, stronger, would be more capable if only they would allow her more.... No, they were quick to correct her, Agatha wasn’t any of those things, she was arrogant and ignorant. 

But, oh, was she learning how wrong they were about the first while forcing her to be the second. No more. 

The thought tumbled through her mind as Agatha poured over the most recent advanced grimoire she managed to access; another rule bent. Because finally, _finally_ she was starting to understand, to control the magic surging inside her, singing gloriously as it crested and swept its way through her body. 

If only they let her use these sooner, she’d be so much further along in her studies. Wouldn’t have labored over simple tasks such as transmutation for _years_. Wouldn’t have been forced to face humiliation as her peers left her behind. 

All because they wouldn’t _teach_ her. 

Turning the page, Agatha huffed, well, it seemed she didn’t need them to teach her. She could teach herself; the newly purple light swirling around her fingers as she held the spell with ease evidenced that. 

A smirk touching her lips, Agatha let the spell wink out of sight. They couldn’t possibly hold her back from the next rank in the coven now. Not when she’d surpassed even her own expectations. And once she moved up, she’d have access to even more grimoires. 

Knowledge _was_ power. 

Then again—Agatha recast the spell and pushed more power into it, more than the elders would ever let her use, and beamed when it pulsed brightly—power was power too. 

And they couldn’t keep either from her anymore, couldn’t hoard it for themselves and dole it out only when they deemed appropriate. 

Chuckling to herself, Agatha tucked the grimoire away when she heard her mother’s familiar footsteps down below, it wasn’t time to reveal her progress just yet. 

“Agatha,” her mother called up the stairs, “time for dinner.” 

She checked to ensure the book was truly hidden and then opened her door. “Coming mother,” she intoned, mind already drifting to what lesson she’d teach herself next as she practically danced down the stairs, her magic humming happily inside her.


End file.
